


Hot Mess

by erisan



Series: McDanno Track´s [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisan/pseuds/erisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El alcohol a veces provoca que la gente haga cosas de las que puede arrepentirse... o tal vez no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Ya me había tardado bastante con este track, pero Dios, entre ver Spartacus y Teen Wolf con sus debidas implicaciones de hacer parejas, me ha tomado mucho tiempo. En fin, espero que les guste este track que es más bien un capricho mío por ver a Steve borracho y medio desnudo. XD  
> La canción es Hot Mess del grupo Cobra Starship.

                                                                                         

El pequeño bar bullía en bromas y felicitaciones para el Teniente Kelly. Las jarras de cerveza y las botellas de Brandy, Tequila y demás alcohol iban y venían de mesa en mesa y a lo largo de la barra donde el pelinegro reía a carcajada suelta tras escuchar la ultima broma de Danny sobre su terrorífico futuro como hombre esposado;  es decir, casado.

-Y así fue como tuve que deshacerme de toda mi colección de artículos de Beisbol porque Rachel creía que no combinaban con la decoración de la casa. Sonrió el rubio con el rostro colorado a causa de la buena dosis de tequila que corría en su sistema.

-Tal vez ella tenía razón. Steve le dedicó una mirada entre divertida y cuestionadora, sus ojos brillando en un verde profundo que denotaba el estado que las dos botellas pasadas de tequila y las varias cervezas habían logrado en él.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama esto? Preguntó el rubio a su amigo cuando el cantinero les servía otra ronda.

-Caballito. Sonrió el castaño bebiéndoselo de un solo trago. Chin se levantó en silencio ante la llamada de varios efectivos del HPD solicitando su presencia en el pequeño escenario del local; después de todo era su despedida de soltero, no podía evitar su responsabilidad como el centro de atención. – Sube allí ya mismo hermano. Recitó el comandante y el isleño le dio una leve palmada en la espalda al encaminarse hacia el tumulto.

El detective miró de reojo como Steve tomaba otro trago que resbaló rápido y quemante por su garganta obligándolo a mover su cabeza para compensar el ardor. Pese a su fuerte sentido común que le demandaba exigir al comandante dejar de vaciar las botellas de tequila, se limitó a mirar en silencio debido a que sabía el por qué su compañero se estaba ahogando en alcohol. Manejar todo el asunto de Shelburn y su padre se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Así que contrario a su naturaleza esta noche se limitaría a seguirle la corriente al moreno y dejar que se divirtiera hasta olvidar un poco sus penas; y tal parecía que lo estaba logrando, porque Steve ya comenzaba a tener la mirada un poco ausente y con ese brillo peligroso que le caracterizaba. Bueno, lo mejor seria que dejara de beber porque ahora él era conductor designado y sus sentidos comenzaban a tambalear un poco.

-Su atención manada. Bromeó Chuck al mando del micrófono en el escenario. Todos voltearon su vista hacia él y el alto detective no pudo evitar su sonrisa. –Como todos saben es una tradición de nuestro honorable departamento proporcionar el entretenimiento principal en las despedidas de solteros de nuestros compañeros caídos en batalla. La sonora carcajada inundó el local por unos segundos. –Esta noche damos el más sentido pésame a nuestro compañero de armas Chin Ho. Chuck señalo al hombre en una solitaria silla en medio del escenario sonriendo un poco incomodo. -¡Esto es para ti compañero, para que recuerdes todo de lo que estas a punto de privarte!

A la señal del pelinegro las luces del bar drásticamente bajaron pasando a dejar iluminado sólo el centro del escenario donde el teniente Kelly se congeló por un instante cuando la exuberante moreno ataviada con una bata médica  y sosteniendo juguetonamente un estetoscopio salió desde la oscura esquina hasta situarse frente al isleño.

-¡Diablos! Gritó Danny al ver al pedazo de mujer comenzar a moverse sensualmente al ritmo de la suave música. Todos en el local tenían la vista fija en los sexy movimientos que la mujer realizaba alrededor de la silla donde Chin incómodamente trataba de mantener la calma cuando la chica comenzó a abrir la bata revelando un diminuto baby doll rojo de encaje que casi provoca que la alarma de humo del recinto estallara. Los gritos y silbidos no se hicieron esperar cuando la morena tomó las manos del festejado y las puso sobre sus caderas mientras se movía frente a él; todos tragaron saliva sonoramente sin quitar los ojos de la escena. Bueno, casi todos.

Danny notó que Steve parecía más entretenido bebiéndose la botella de tequila en la barra y contando en la oscuridad hormigas imaginarias.

-Hey ¿estas bien? Por toda respuesta el comandante gruño. –Parece que Chin no la esta pasando nada bien. Sonrió intentando cambiar el humor de su compañero que apenas echo una mirada de reojo hacia la tensa e incomoda cara de su amigo pelinegro. –Con tremenda mujer. Se burló.

-Danny. Llamó en tono seco mirándolo directo a los ojos. –Ningún hombre enamorado que vaya a casarse quiere que le traigan una prostituta el día antes de su boda. Rugió el ojiverde bebiéndose directamente de la botella lo que restaba del tequila.

El rubio lamió su labio inferior y se mordió el interior de su mejilla cuando una gota del alcohol resbaló por la comisura de los labios del marine. ¡Joder! Era justo por eso por lo que evitaba a Mcgarret borracho; el hombre se volvia una cosa malditamente sexy cuando perdía el control. Ya un par de veces había estado a punto de saltar sobre él debido a los gestos y las acciones que el licor provocaba en el castaño. Danny vio a Steve lamerse los labios mientras chupaba un limón.

¡Dios! Cómo quería remplazar la maldita fruta con su polla.

Ok, eso lo convertía en un maldito pervertido, pero qué mierda más podía hacer si Steve era el chico malo de sus sueños húmedos. Miró con sorpresa cuando el comandante se puso de pie tambaleándose y se dirigió rumbo al escenario murmurando algo sobre enseñarle a esa puta como bailar.

**_You were a problem child/ Fuiste un niño problemático_ **

**_Been grounded your whole life/ Reprimido durante toda tu vida_ **

**_So now you running wild/ Por eso ahora corres salvaje_ **

**_Playing with them good girls/ Jugando con chicas lindas_ **

**_No that ain´t your style/ Ese no es tu estilo…No_ **

**_You think your hot shit/ Te creés la gran mierda_ **

**_You cool, I love it, I love it/ Eres cool y me encanta, me encanta_ **

**_Yeah Yeah_ **

Con un gran estruendo de botellas cayendo al piso vio como Steve subía a una de las mesas cerca del pequeño escenario ante la mirada curiosa y confusa de los demás.

-¡Hey Moka*, voy a enseñarte como seducir a un hombre! Gritó el SEAL por encima de la música causando el asombro de algunos, la risa de otros tantos y la confusión en la cara de la mujer.

Danno creyó que hasta ahí iba a llegar la broma, pero las caderas de su socio comenzaron a balancearse al lento ritmo de la música causando los chiflidos y las risas de algunos efectivos del HPD. La bailarina miró confusa a Chuck y este le indicó que siguiera con lo suyo.  Danny tapó su sonrisa con su mano, sintiéndose excitado por el show del moreno y a la vez culpable por la vergüenza que seguramente su amigo tendría al día siguiente cuando estuviera sobrio. Como fuera, por ahora iba a disfrutar de eso, se dijo mientras pedía una cerveza al barman.

Minutos después la chica desapareció del escenario enfadada cuando todos (incluso Chin) habían enfocado su atención en las firmes caderas de Steve y en sus largas piernas que saltaban de una mesa a otra tambaleándose a momentos pero sin dejar de bailar. Lentamente el ojiverde movió su pelvis mientras comenzaba a levantar su playera dejándolo sin aliento por unos segundos ante la escena.

**_Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine/ Tambaleas pero te sigues viendo tan caliente_ **

**_Keep doing what you´re doing and I´m make you mine/ Sigue haciendo lo que haces y te hare mío_ **

Un pequeño gemido se le escapó cuando los fuertes y bronceados músculos del abdomen estuvieron a la vista de todos, y de repente tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de tocar y marcar cada trozo de piel.

**_Well, you're a hot mess and I´m falling for you/ Porque eres un enredo caliente y estoy cayendo por tí_ **

**_And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo/ Y estoy malditamente caliente, déjame hacerte mi juguete_ **

**_Cos you can shake it shake it shake it/ Porque tu puedes moverlo y agitarlo ¡muevelo!_ **

**_Yeah you know what to do/ Sí, tu sabes que puedes_ **

**_You're a hot mess, I'm loving it, hell yes/ Eres un enredo caliente y ¡demonios, me encanta!_ **

La playera verde cayó de la mesa seguida de una gran euforia por parte de los presentes que ha esas alturas parecían estar bastante conformes y animados con que el streptis terminara dándolo un chico; y no cualquier chico, sino que ni más ni menos un semental de 1.83 con cuerpo de gladiador, abdomen con six pack incluido y piel antojable para acompañarse con crema batida, chocolate y más. Cuando pidió otra cerveza se encontró con que el joven detrás de la barra le ignoraba completamente debido a que sus ojos estaban pegados al cuerpo de Mcgarret contorsionándose sensualmente sobre una mesa.

 ** _¡Joder!_** Bufó Danno viendo alrededor del bar. Muchos de los hombres ahí estaban riendo y disfrutando con la escena debido a lo inusual de ella, pero otros, aquellos a los que el rubio conocía por la fama de su orientación sexual estaban literalmente babeando y tratando de ocultar la evidente erección atrapada en sus pantalones mientras Steve se inclinaba para arrebatarle su cerveza de las manos a Nick; el capitan de bomberos (un hombre abiertamente homosexual). Este se relamió los labios cuando la boca del moreno toco la de la botella y al mismo tiempo comenzaba a desabotonar su pantalón.

-Bastardo sexy. Murmuró Danny moviéndose en su taburete al sentir el despertar su polla caliente contra sus pantalones.

**_I've been hypnotized/ Me has hipnotizado_ **

**_The city's your playground/ La ciudad es tu patio de recreo_ **

**_I watch you take a bite at 5am roaming in the streets/ Te veo tomar un bocado a las 5 a.m. vagando por las calles_ **

**_Drunk all night/ Ebrio toda la noche_ **

**_You think your hot shit/ Te creés la gran mierda_ **

**_You cool, I love it, I love it/ Eres cool y me encanta, me encanta_ **

**_Yeah Yeah_ **

Su piel se puso de gallina cuando el moreno tropezó con el brazo de otro tipo y casi cae de la mesa, pero fue sostenido a tiempo por otro de los hombres de HPD que rió y le dio una juguetona nalgada al comandante. Steve debía estar muy, muy ebrio para dejar pasar el gesto cuando normalmente le arrancaría el brazo al jodido osado.

**_Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine/ Tambaleas pero te sigues viendo tan caliente_ **

**_Keep doing what you´re doing and I´m make you mine/ Sigue haciendo lo que haces y te hare mío_ **

Con el ritmo rápido de la nueva canción el SEAL comenzó a mover su firme trasero bajando un poco su pantalón y jugando con el resorte de sus slips negros. Los marcados músculos de su espalda brillaban tentadoramente bajo la luz cuando los tensaba o se movía bruscamente, y Danny quería derramar cerveza sobre ella y lamerla lentamente. Se dio cuenta de que no era el único que pensaba así cuando observo a Nick llevar con muy poca discreción su mano hasta el palpitante bulto entre sus piernas bajo la mesa y frotarlo mientras seguía con los ojos pegados al sudoroso cuerpo sobre su mesa. Y aunque sabía que su compañero era jodidamente sexy le comenzaba a cabrear que los demás se dieran cuenta.

  ** _Well, you're a hot mess and I´m falling for you/ Porque eres un enredo caliente y estoy cayendo por tí_**

**_And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo/ Y estoy malditamente caliente, déjame hacerte mi juguete_ **

**_Cos you can shake it shake it shake it/ Porque tu puedes moverlo y agitarlo ¡muevelo!_ **

**_Yeah you know what to do/ Sí, tu sabes que puedes_ **

**_You're a hot mess, I'm loving it, hell yes/ Eres un enredo caliente y ¡demonios, me encanta!_ **

Steve saltó a la mesa de al lado y con una maldita sonrisa capaz de derretir el infierno y hacer saltar aun más su dura polla dentro de sus pantalones (y los de otros tantos más) comenzó a bajar la parte delantera de su pantalón dando pequeños golpecitos hacia adelante con la pelvis como si fuera una invitación abierta a quien quisiera ayudarle a sacar su paquete de la tela. El rubio vio con lujuria el bulto que se marcaba en los apretados slips y se asomaba sobre el pantalón. ¡Infiernos!, él estaria más que feliz de caer de rodillas delante de Steve y bajarle la maldita ropa interior con los dientes, lo que fuera con tal de tener la polla del marine en su boca en algo más que sus sueños.

**_You're a hot mess and I´m falling for you/ Porque eres un enredo caliente y estoy cayendo por tí_ **

**_And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo/ Y estoy malditamente caliente, déjame hacerte mi juguete_ **

**_Cos you can shake it shake it shake it/ Porque tu puedes moverlo y agitarlo ¡muevelo!_ **

**_Yeah you know what to do/ Sí, tu sabes que puedes_ **

**_You're a hot mess, I'm loving it, hell yes/ Eres un enredo caliente y ¡demonios, me encanta!_ **

Repentinamente la mirada del comandante cayó sobre él: los ojos verdes usualmente serenos empañados por un velo de lujuria cuando se cruzaron con los suyos, labios ligeramente separados en un obsceno gesto de invitación cuando su lengua se arrastró sobre ellos y se curvaron en una sonrisa. Steve pasó su mano por su entrepierna apretándola unos segundos, la acción dejó sin aliento a más de uno, incluido el detective que miró con su mandíbula tensa y su pene adolorido la creciente erección atrapada en la tela negra bajo los pantalones cargo. El moreno le dirigió una mirada nuevamente y extendió una de sus manos en invitación hacia él mientras la otra rozaba el elástico de su ropa interior. Danno se sobresaltó cuando Steve movió los pies y se tambaleo otra vez sin dejar de extenderle la mano y sonreírle.

**_If you're dancing up on tables you go you go, you got it boy/ Si estas bailando sobre las mesas hazlo, hazlo ¡lo tienes chico!_ **

**_Say that you're unstable you go go go, you got it boy/ Dices que vas a caer, tu sigue así, ¡ya lo tienes chico!_ **

**_Dancing up on tables/ Bailando sobre las mesas_ **

**_Say that you're unstable/ Dices que vas a caer_ **

**_You're a haha haha ha yeah you're a hot mess/ Tu eres haha haha ha yeah un enredo caliente_ **

**_Haha haha ha we're singing hell yes/ Haha haha ha ¡Maldición, todos estamos cantando!_ **

Por un  momento se lo pensó, pero por más que deseaba a ese hombre; todo él y unas partes más que otras, no iba a ponerlos en evidencia en medio de toda esa gente. Ya suficiente seria lidiar al día siguiente con el enojo y la vergüenza de su compañero como para agregarle rumores de una aventura entre ellos y ser la comidilla del HPD por el resto del año. Hasta ahora todos creían que era una broma debido a la borrachera del hombre y así era mejor que terminara. Nada de sus manos sobre las caderas de Steve, nada de sus labios alrededor de su polla y nada de….

Sus pensamientos se fueron al diablo cuando el barman salto de la barra cual conejo y fue directo hacia su compañero que seguía tambaleándose de aquí a haya con más manos a su alrededor de las que pudiera manejar. Cuando el desvergonzado hombre puso sus “manos mezcla bebidas” sobre la entrepierna de su pareja supo que el show se había terminado. Con su sangre fluyendo de su cabeza de abajo a la de arriba rápidamente, se puso de pie y le dio alcance al barman arrojándolo lejos del moreno que luchaba por mantener el equilibrio.

-¡Apártate de él pequeña mierda! Le gritó al tipo controlándose para no romperle la nariz de un puñetazo. Chin apareció a su lado y le ayudó a bajar a Steve de la mesa y a ponerle la playera olvidada en alguna parte. –Gracias. Dijo cuando el isleño sostuvo fuertemente el costado del ojiverde para que no cayera.

-Creo que será mejor que lo lleves a casa, ya se divirtió bastante por hoy. Murmuró aun sorprendido.

-Sí, bueno, creo que te robó el protagonismo en tu noche. Dan le ofreció una sonrisa a modo de disculpa y avanzó con Steve. –Me lo llevo a casa, tú síguete divirtiendo.

-¡Yo me estoy divirtiendo Danno! Se quejó el comandante haciendo un puchero y tirando su peso sobre el ojiazul que por un momento se asustó ya que pensó que su pareja estaba dormitando debido a que tenía los ojos cerrados momentos antes.

-Ya fue mucha diversión por hoy babe. Le dijo ayudándolo a avanzar entre la gente que les lanzaba silbidos y algunos más idiotas palmeaban el trasero del moreno a su paso. -¡Hey imbécil! ¡Yo todavía estoy sobrio! Gritó Danny cuando una mano azotó su trasero.

-¡Dejen el trasero de Danno en paz! Gritó Steve cuando llegaban a la puerta del bar. –Es mio. Sonrió murmurando bajito mientras era sacado por su compañero.

El rubio trató de pasar por alto eso último y metió el pesado cuerpo del SEAL en el Camaro. Con el castaño hundido en el sillón con los ojos cerrados, Danny puso en marcha el auto con dirección a la casa Mcgarret. Estaba esperando la luz verde en uno de los cruceros cuando un suave apretón en su entrepierna lo hizo saltar.

-Estoy duro Danno. Gimió Steve cerrando su mano más fuerte sobre su pene.

Danny reprimió su propio gemido y miró la erección atrapada en el pantalón aun desabrochado de Steve.

-Será por todo lo que hiciste allá. Comentó tomando la mano del marine para quitarla de su ingle.

-Lo hice para ti. Reclamó el moreno molesto reafirmando su agarre. –Porque tu estabas viendo contonearse a esa perra. Gruñó.

El detective contuvo el aliento por un momento hasta que el claxon del auto detrás de él le informó que la luz había cambiado. Mcgarret retiró su mano y él puso el auto en marcha.

-Estaciónate. Pidió el ojiverde unas calles después.

-¿Por qué? Cuestionó sin despegar la vista del camino, huyendo de la mirada de su socio.

-Estaciónate Danny, voy a vomitar.

-¡Mierda! Rápidamente buscó un sitio y se estacionó. Iba a decirle a Steve que bajara rápido cuando el susodicho le jaló bruscamente de la camisa e hizo chocar sus bocas. El impacto fue tremendo, pero el comandante rápidamente barrió con su lengua sus labios queriendo entrar. Danno finalmente se abrió cuando la mano de su pareja apretó su polla haciéndolo gemir. Grave error; en cuanto sus lenguas se tocaron perdió el control. En menos de lo que pudo procesar el Neanderthal ya estaba desabrochando su cinturón y abriendo su pantalón para liberar su erección atrapada dolorosamente.

Danny se sofocó cuando la caliente mano de Steve envolvió su pene duro y comenzó a frotarlo frenéticamente de arriba abajo. Sus lengua chocaban y sus dientes mordían sus labios y él no sabia que jodidos estaba pasando pero estaba pasando.

-Tócame Danno. Pidió el SEAL liberando la boca del rubio y guiando su mano hasta el bulto caliente y palpitante; la hinchada cabeza  se asomaba por encima del elástico de los slips.

**_Well, you're a hot mess and I´m falling for you/ Porque eres un enredo caliente y estoy cayendo por tí_ **

**_And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo/ Y estoy malditamente caliente, déjame hacerte mi juguete_ **

**_Cos you can shake it shake it shake it/ Porque tu puedes moverlo y agitarlo ¡muevelo!_ **

**_Yeah you know what to do/ Sí, tu sabes que puedes_ **

**_You're a hot mess, I'm loving it, hell yes/ Eres un enredo caliente y ¡demonios, me encanta!_ **

-Steve, esto está mal. Dan gimió cuando la hábil mano del castaño apretó su miembro y pasó su dedo pulgar por la hendidura de la cabeza. –Esto esta jodidamente mal.

-A mi me parece que esta bastante bien. Sonrió viendo el miembro palpitante de su compañero en su mano. Volvió a llevar la mano de Danny hasta su entrepierna y la froto contra su dolorosa erección suspirando pesadamente cuando los dedos del ojiazul por fin la envolvieron.

  ** _You're a hot mess and I´m falling for you/ Porque eres un enredo caliente y estoy cayendo por tí_**

**_And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo/ Y estoy malditamente caliente, déjame hacerte mi juguete_ **

**_Cos you can shake it shake it shake it/ Porque tu puedes moverlo y agitarlo ¡muevelo!_ **

**_Yeah you know what to do/ Sí, tu sabes que puedes_ **

**_You're a hot mess, I'm loving it, hell yes/ Eres un enredo caliente y ¡demonios, me encanta!_ **

El detective gruñó y echó la cabeza para atrás cuando ambos encontraron un ritmo confortable y sincronizaron el movimiento de sus manos. Demonios, eso estaba tan jodidamente mal pero era tan malditamente caliente. Vaya escena la de dos oficiales de la ley metidos en un carro masturbándose uno al otro a las 2 de la madrugada en una solitaria calle, casi quería reír pero a su boca le parecía que gemir era un mejor sonido.

-Córrete Danno. Le ordenó Steve rozando sus labios con los suyos tensando su cuerpo mientras los primeros chorros de su esencia caliente mancharon la mano de su compañero.

Danny gimió dentro del beso y se estremeció cuando su propio orgasmo lo golpeó y disparó su semilla sobre la mano de Steve y su camisa azul.

-Eres tan sexy Danno. Habló el SEAL sin soltar su flácido pene mientras le mordía el mentón.

-Bastardo hijo de puta, van a multarnos por hacer esto en vía pública. Jadeó él sintiendo los parpados pesados y viendo la sonrisa satisfecha de Mcgarret antes de que el cansancio le obligara a cerrar los ojos.

 ** _¡Al diablo con todo!_** Pensó finalmente, no podía negarlo: lo había disfrutado.

**_You're a hot mess, I'm loving it, hell yes/ Eres un enredo caliente y ¡demonios, me encanta!_ **

**_You're a hot mess, I'm loving it, hell yes/ Eres un enredo caliente y ¡demonios, me encanta!_ **

Steve despertó exaltado unas horas después, había tenido un sueño caliente con Danno. Rápidamente parpadeó dándose cuenta de que estaba en el Camaro, su temperatura bajó drásticamente y el aire se escapó de sus pulmones cuando vio a su compañero a su lado con la ropa desarreglada (la camisa fuera del pantalón y este con el cierre abajo) y una expresión serena en su cara apenas iluminada por los primeras luces que se colaban en el oscuro cielo.

-¡¿Qué demo…?! Comenzó a murmurar antes de verse a si mismo hecho el mismo desastre y con las evidentes manchas de semen sobre su ropa. ¡Carajo, entonces no había sido un sueño! Sintiéndose aún nervioso acomodó el cabello de Danno mientras arreglaba su ropa y sorpresivamente sonreía al pensar que lo peor de todo aquel asunto era que no podía esperar para volverlo a hacer.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notas: Lo sé lo sé, fue sólo un episodio de calentura y alcohol, pero todo puede pasar durante una borrachera y estando cabreado encima. Sean indulgentes conmigo hahaha.**


End file.
